You Define You
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: Daughter of Megatron, Great heiress to the Decepticons, but that's not me. Im Megatronia and this is my story of finding hope and truth.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Transformer characters besides my OCs SilverStorm and Megatronia. Rated T! Please leave reviews, NOTE: ANY REPEAT ANY FLAME AND FLUFF WITH BE COMPLETLY IGNORED! Enjoy the story, this was just an idea that popped into my head when watching TFP.**

Chapter 1: Escape  
Megatronia stood on the flight deck of her father Megatrons warship. The wind blew strong causing her cape to flap behind her in the wind, small rain pellets feel hitting her helm and shoulders, she could hear the rumble of thunder coming closer. The flight deck, a wide open space on the ship, the only place on the ship were one could come out into the fresh air and just think. No one was up here unless there was a mission taking place, otherwise the crew worked below on computers, strategy, training, etc. Megatronia sighed deeply taking in the cool, crisp air of the storm; every day of her life was the same. She awoke to the normal morning call that all of the troops awoke too, went to the mess hall, and afterwards spent the good portion of the day in training. Most were simulations, sometimes Megatron would teach her. Megatron trained her hard, sometimes to the point where her body broke down, unable to continue, then he would say his most famous line to her, "The Heiress of the Decepticons CAN NOT be weak! You must be able to rule your subjects even when you yourself cannot stand!" Megatrons words rang through her head like a gong, she never asked to become the heiress to a bunch of murdering, deceptive, arrogant, 'Cons. As a matter of fact she never really ever understood what her father was fighting for? When she asked him his only reply was, "To rule cybertron" , Megatronia was standing at the very edge of the ship deep in thought when a voice startled her back into reality. "There you are!" Megatronia whipped around to see her father Second-in-Command coming toward her, she smirked as he strutted toward her, "What is it StarScream?" she half asked half demanded, "Your father is looking for you, says for you to meet him in the control room." Megtronias eyes narrowed with an idea, "Tell my father that if he wishes to see me, he can come here." She pointed to the ground in front of her. StarScream's eyes widen, "but…but he said for you to…"  
"I don't care what he has to say, if he wishes to see me on MY free time he can come here." This time she practically yelled her words into a security camera that overlooked the flight deck, knowing full well that Megatron was watching. StarScream just nodded, leaving the fuming femme to herself. What was so important now? It couldn't have anything to do with the Autobots or even a battle for that matter; she was never allowed to fight. She had never set foot into a real battle setting; Megatron would not allow her to for fear of her being killed. Moments later the big, broad figure of Megatron appeared on the flight deck, though he stayed under the canopy.  
Megatron glared at his daughter, "My own daughter dares to command me?" he snarled at her. Megatronia put her hands on her hips returning his glare, she was of a slender build, slightly shorter then StarScream, and having been born with one blue and one red eye made her glare all that more intimidating. "This is my free time father; I do with it as I please." Megatron strolled out from under the canopy, Megatronia tried to maintain her stance, she would not back down this time. As he neared her, his height and glare sent a small shiver down her back, she had defied him before and it never ended well but she still tried from time to time to take that little bit of rebellion and use it. "You have no free time, the heiress of the…."  
"Stop!" she threw her hands over her ears, "I don't want to hear any more about how I am an heiress, what if I don't want to be an heiress father!?" Megtronias spark pounded, impressed with herself for speaking out the words she had been holding back for so long. Megatron seemed to be stunned but only for a second before grabbing Megatronia arm and dragging her back toward the ship, "Perhaps a little one-on-one combat training will change your mind." Megatron sneered, dragging her behind him. Megatronia tensed trying to plant her feet but couldn't pull back against her father's power. She would have just taken flight while on the deck but Megatron had never allowed her to choose a vehicle form either. Arriving at the training room, Megatron punched in a key code before throwing Megatronia in before him. Megatronia grunted when she hit the ground landing on her hip causing small sparks to fly. "Why do you have to control everything about me?!" She hollered bringing herself to a painful standing position, she knew that her hip would be the least of her pain when he was done with her. Megatron sneered again, "How many times must we have this conversation?" Megatronia lunged for him, "I just want to be a normal Cybertronian femme! And yet you even control whether or not I can have a vehicle mode!" Megatron dodge the attack, "I hate you! I want nothing to do with your cause!" Megatron this time swung, connecting his fist with her abdomen causing her to stumble back. Megatron said nothing, as Megatronia regained herself and took another shot. The two fought in silence for a few more minutes before Megatronia fell the ground, weary and beaten. "Now that you have had your say…" Megatron reached down grasping her throat, "I will have mine. You are nothing more to me then someone to take my place when I join the allspark, but as recent events have been showing me you are not suited for the task. Since you were born your only purpose was to be the perfect solider, to do my biding and rise to take my place. But you have far too much weakness for the battlefield, your spark is soft, you are just like your mother and you know what happened to her?" Megatron released his grip, "you can spend the night in here and think about what your purpose is and has always been!" Megatron walked out of the training room, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. Megatronia, lay on the ground for a few more minutes, everything Megatron said was still sinking in. She was only born for his purpose to rule when he died? Megatronia couldn't stop her mind from whirling, she had always known her father's purpose for her training and that she was to rule but her spark never allowed her to be as dark as him, she could bring herself to take a life. She was the one that Megatron would find in the medical bay helping Knock-Out trying to save the lives of the crew. Megatronia sat up placing her back to the wall, what did he mean by her mother? Hadn't she been killed in combat? Megatronia frowned, what was next for her. She had been too afraid for years to speak her mind, but something had come over her and she couldn't hold back the words anymore, and now look where she was.  
A couple hours later Megatronia heard the beeping of the keypad, the door opened slowly revealing the small figure of Knock-Out, "What do you want?" Megatronia hissed through the pain that was coursing through her body. Knock-Out simply smiled and walked over to her, "You help me, I help you." He bent down next to her, placing the items he was carrying on the floor next to her. Kneeling beside her Knock-Out ever so gently began to put suave, antiseptic, bandages, etc on to Megatronia face and body. Megatronia winced as Knock-Out dabbed the antiseptic on her, "When will you and 'Screamer learn how to keep your mouths shut?" Megatronia gave him a small chuckle, "Probably never, and it's about time I opened my mouth to him." Knock-Out just huffed, "Well it means more work for me, so if you wouldn't mind, knock it off. " Megatronia shifted slightly putting her weight on her other side, "Stop moving." Knock-Out commanded, "My side was hurting, you know what Megatron is going to do when he finds out that you patched me up?" Knock-Out just smiled, "he knows I'm here, he told me to come in here." Megatronia looked sideways at him, "Well well, so he doesn't care about me huh?"  
"Oh I wouldn't say that, I think he was just worried you were gonna stain his training room floor with your energon." Megatronia playfully pushed him, "SO encouraging aren't you." Knock-Out shrugged and smirked as he began picking up his things and headed toward the door. He stopped right before leaving, "You know kid, and you don't deserve this kind of treatment." Before Megatronia could reply he left the room.

A few hours later…  
Megatron made his way down the corridor, contemplating what to do. She was his daughter, but she presented a threat to him. If she would happen to try and switch sides, she held valuable Intel. But he couldn't keep her locked up forever…nor could he. A devious smile creased his face, if she would not corporate and proved to be a problem then she would be treated as an enemy. "Guards!" Megatron hollered in advance, "Yes Lord Megatron?" The saluted him with a head bow, "Bring Megatronia out of the training room, I want to see her in the Main Control Room. "  
"Right away Lord Megatron."

Megatronia blinked when the doors opened; rubbing her eyes she sat up. Had she been in there all night? With no windows there was no way of knowing. "On your feet, Lord Megatron has requested your presence." The guards grabbed her arms pulling her to a standing position and walking her toward the control room. Megatronia smirked, and so my plan begins. She thought as her wardens lead her down toward her awaiting father.

Megatron stood staring out the front of the warship, his back to the door with hand clasped behind him. Megatronia noticed his stance, he wasn't focused on her as if whatever he was about to do was already set in stone and he need not look at her. "Well" she asked bluntly not waiting for the prolonged answer. Megatron laughed, "Do you wish to revise your words from our early discussion?" Megatronia did not reply instead she waited, waited until she was in the right position. Whipping her leg under the guard to her right Megatronia made him stumble forward letting go of her arm Megatronia seized the opportunity grabbing the guard and flinging him into the guard on her left sending both of them flying across the room. Megatron spun around to see Megatronia running toward the exit door, "You think you can escape?!" Raising his gun Megatron fire after her, dodging the blast she headed toward a mainframe console. "Now to open a bridge and get off this ship." She whispered as her cuffed hands flew over the keyboard, evil laughter came from the corridor; Megatronia didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "My dear daughter, you believe yourself capable of thwarting me?" Megatronia back up against the computer, "I'm escaping you, and this nightmare ship!" Megatron laughed again, "And where do you expect to go? You really think that the Autobots won't shoot you on site?! What have I taught you?!" Megatronia never took her eyes off of Megatron, "You've always taught me that the Autobots hated our kind, that they would rather us then look at us. But how do you know they would kill me after all I've never killed any of them." Megatronia stood defensively as Megatron began to slowly walk toward her. "Because you are MY daughter, you bear a likeness to me! Your blood came from me! You are me!" Megatron stopped about three feet in front of her, Megtronias eyes stung with tears, "I'm nothing like you!" she shouted before pressing a button on the console that opened up a bridge. Megatron lunged forward, missing her by inches as she leaped into the portal. Megatronia broke out into a full on run, breathing heavily she jumped out of the portal and kept running, she didn't stop to look back. Megatron watched as the portal closed, "Run daughter, run far but you will never be able to hide from me!" An evil smirk crossed his face, the coordinates were still registered into the computer. "Soundwave? Save the recent ground bridge coordinates, I have a feeling we will need them soon."

Megatronia ran like she had never ran before, stumbling a few times because of her hands still being cuffed but she kept going. It was night, the moon was full which made it easier to see in front of her. After running for what felt like hours, Megatronia stopped. Her chest felt like it was about to explode, her head and spark were pounding like a thousand drums. Where would she go? Megatron was right, there was no where she could go that would be safe. If Autobots found her they would surely kill her for being who she was, if the decepticons found her she knew she was dead, and if she struck out on her own how long would she survive? Megatronia slumped down against a tree, she would figure that out tomorrow for now she needed to rest. She placed her cuffed hands on her side where she had just become aware of pain, bringing her hands to her eyes she can see the blue energon staining her hands. "he got me " she whispered before pushing herself off the ground. "I guess rest is not in order." She mumbled as her side began to ache more, she stumbled her way through the dense woods hoping to find some sort of shelter.

 _Autobot base…  
_ Ratchet stood at the computer like every morning running a security sweep of the surround areas when a unknown signal caught his attention, "Optimus, come here." Optimus came over, "What is it Ratchet?"  
"I've detected an energon signature, its faint but defiantly energon." Optimus stared at the screen. "We will investigate and report back, Arcee, Bulkhead, Silverstorm you come with me. Bumblebee, make sure the children arrive safely to school." Bumblebee nodded and watched as the Autobots left the base.

Optimus held a scanner, "The signal is emanating from this direction." He spoke pointing north, the Autobots fell into place behind their leader as they head toward the signal.

 _Woods…  
_ Megatronia stumbled into a cave, it was dark and cold but at least it was something. She closed her eyes as she sat down knowing full well that Megatron would soon detect the energon and be after her. "this way!" she heard a voice call out, footsteps came closer…and closer.

"Here's more energon." Bulkhead pointed to the ground, "Whoever is out here sure is leaking, and bad." "This way!" Arcee called to her team, "There is a puddle right here then a cave, should we go in?" Optimus stood thinking for but a moment, "Proceed with extreme caution, we do not know if the one we are pursuing is of Autobot or Decepticon affiliation." Arcee nodded drawing her guns and began to slowly advance with the other doing the same behind her.

Megatronia winced, her vision was a little blurred due the energon loss but she could make out three figures coming at her. "Who…who are you?" she asked weakly, "We are Autobots, who are you?!" Megtronias spark began to pound faster than it already was, they would kill her if she told them Decepticon, "I…I don't have a side." It wasn't a full lie, Optimus frowned and walked toward the femme, she was leaking energon from her side and bore a Decepticon symbol on her shoulder. "If you are not Decepticon why do you bear their emblem?" Optimus was bending down now looking straight into her eyes. "I…I…well…" Megatronia sighed heavily, if she was gonna die might as well be by them instead of Megatron. "My name is Megatronia. My father is Megatron." Optimus stood up abruptly, "You are Megatronia? Why are you alone?" Megatronia nodded, "I am running away, running away from my father and everything he stands for and is." Megatronia winced again grabbing her side. Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other, "That doesn't make sense." Arcee quipped, "Why would you do that?" Megatronia forced a small chuckled, "Do you know my father? He's a murdering tyrant and I want nothing to do with him." Optimus bent down again, "Does Megatron know you are here?"  
"He knows I escaped he's the one who did this" she said clutching her side. Optimus saw the cuffs still holding her hands together, he reached for them only to have Megatronia gasp and pull away. "I will not hurt you, I merely wish to remove your restraints." Megatronia looked at the mech before her, this was Optimus Prime? But he was so…so nice, so gentle. "You're not going to kill me?" Megatronia asked, Optimus's eyes widen, "No why would we kill you?"  
"Because my father said you would kill me on sight, just because he is my father." Optimus smiled and reached for the cuffs again, "You are not your father; we have no reason to kill you." Megatronia sat in shock as Optimus threw the cuffs aside and reached his hand out, "Now come you require medical attention." Megatronia stared at him a confused look crossed her face as she reached for his hand, "Why are you helping me?" Optimus smiled again, "Because you require it."


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the base Ratchet worked to patch up Megatronia, "Now keep still and don't talk, you've lost a lot of energon and need to rest." Megatronia nodded weakly before drifting off into sleep. Optimus and the others waited for Ratchet to come over and update them. "She is stable, the wound looked worse then what it was." Miko having been quite that whole time finally spoke up, "So what's the deal with Princess of the 'Cons over there?" Optimus looked at Miko then back over to the sleeping femme, what was the deal? He didn't even know. Arcee responded, "I guess she got sick of the slag Megatron was dishing out and quit, he apparently wasn't too happy with that." Ratchet looked to Optimus, "I am still skeptical, I find it strange how after all these years she would decide to desert the decepticons now." Optimus's face furrowed, "I too have been thinking of that very thing, when she awakens we will question her." Ratchet nodded, SilverStorm placed a hand on Optimus's shoulder, giving him reassurance to make the right call.

Megatron slammed his fist on the computers keyboard; "Just like her mother!" he shouted furiously, Megatron stood thinking hard, Why now? Had he not cared for her, trained her, she was supposed to be his heir, his ultimate weapon. He had spent countless hours grooming her fighting styles, teaching her every weapon, every way to fight, only for her to turn around and betray him. A sudden realization hit him, "If the Autobots find her they will learn what she knows of our operations! Soundwave!? I want Megtronias recent computer history now!"

Megatronia slowly opened her eyes where was she? Shooting up into a sitting position a hand caught her shoulder, "Calm down, your safe." The Autobot medic stared an icy stare at her that made a shiver run down her spine. "She's awake!" he hollered across the room as the Prime came over and stood next to her. "Megatronia, I have some questions I would like to ask of you." Megatronia looked up at him, "I will answer them." Optimus nodded, "You said you deserted the decepticons because of your fathers ways, why after some many years would you choose now?" Megatronia looked down at her hands and clenched them, "Because my training was complete." Optimus cocked his head, "My father was grooming me into the perfect heiress, the perfect weapon. I can operate any weapon or fight in any style. The only 'Con I have never been able to best IS my father. I have been planning to leave him for many years but I wanted to be able to completely take care of myself if need be. Besides he wasn't exactly the most loving father when it came to mistakes, I wasn't allowed to make them, everything I did have to be perfect the first time or I got a beat down." Optimus frowned, a child should never have to experience that, he kept a soft gaze on Megatronia, "Plus" Megatronia added, "He would never tell me about my mother, I've tried asking every 'con, looking through every file, and nothing. Every time I asked him he would brush me off and yell at me to never ask again. And right before I ran through the bridge he told me I was just like my mother." Megatronia stopped, looking up at Optimus he saw his gaze was on her but it was not a hard look but a compassionate and caring look. Optimus did not speak for a few moments, he was letting the information sink in. "You are safe here, Megatrona will not find you here. If you leave the confines of this base your safety is not guaranteed." Optimus turned to walk away when Megatronia spoke, "Your saying you guys are going to let me stay here?" Optimus looked to his team who were all smiling and nodding, "indeed, and in time if you wish to become one of us you will be welcomed." Megtronias smiled at the prime and watched as he walked away toward the back, they were like nothing she had imagined.

Optimus sat on his bed with his chin resting on his hands, how could he tell her what happened to her mother? He could just not tell her but then again how could he not. Optimus's mind whirled with thoughts and concerns when Ratchet popped his head into his room, "Optimus you alright?" Optimus nodded, "indeed old friend I have just been thinking of how to tell our new friend of her mother." Ratchet looked behind him before coming in and closing the door, "I was wondering the same thing. I would have thought that she would have known, it's not exactly unknown that Megatron killed his own wife. "Optimus looked to the ground, "If Megatronia does not know any details of her mother's demise it is because Megatron for some sinister reason does not want her to know." Ratchet shrugged, "So you are suggesting that we tell her?" Optimus just looked at his friend, "I do not know Ratchet, I do not know."

Meanwhile Arcee and Megatronia were in a battle to the end, the others sat around and cheered them on as they dueled it out. "Come on Arcee you can take her!" Jack shouted "Come on Megatronia beat her!" Miko shouted, the room had divided itself, while Jack, Raf, and Bumblebee cheered for Arcee, Miko, SilverStorm, and Bulkhead cheered for Megatronia. Both being highly skilled in martial arts and were proving themselves. Arcee back flipped while Megatronia lunged forward, "You're good." Megatronia quipped, "So are you" Arcee stated, "But unfortunately for you I have experience in battlefield fights, sometimes you can't rely on proper technique you just have to fight." Megatronia smiled evilly as Arcee made a run for her, Megatronia easily dodged the attack, grabbing Arcees arm, and whipping her to the ground. "I was trained by Megatron himself so I guess that gives me equal footing." Megatronia stepped back offering a hand to Arcee, "Megatron may have taught me every fighting style but something else he taught me was how to fight dirty." Arcee chuckled as she rotated her arm, "You got chops kid, when we get you trained in our way of doing things, and you'll make a fine Autobot." Jack cocked his head at Arcees behavior; she was normally far more skeptical and quote frankly not trusting of anyone, why was this bot different? "Arcee can I talk to you a sec?" Arcee nodded, "Sure Jack, someone else take her on." Arcee pointed behind her to which Bulkhead accepted.  
Outside of the training room Arcee bent down to Jacks level, "What's up Jack?" Jack stared at his friend, "This is gonna sound bad but why are you so….accepting of her? She's a con, well former con." Arcees face dropped a little, "You don't like her?" Jack shook his head, "No it's not that I don't like her, I'm just….concerned…about you…you sick?" Arcee just smiled, "I can't explain it Jack but something about her is completely honest and true, besides if Optimus trusts her we should too. Not to mention there is finally another girl on the team, besides Miko. "Arcee rolled her eyes at Miko's name making Jack smirk. "If you trust her Arcee, I guess I can give her a chance."

Megatronia walked through the halls of the Autobot base, for the first time in her life she had had fun; she had truly laughed and enjoyed a training session. She sighed, to think her father had kept her from a life like this. These bots cared for each other, and their human partners. They knew each other, how each other fought, how they thought, it was all so new and yet amazing. Though happy Megatronia could help but feel a nagging feeling in the back of her head, her mother. She remembered her smile, her eyes…her laugh. Megatronia stopped at Optimus Primes bedroom door; he knew something she could tell by the way he looked at her when she mentioned her mother. Megatronia raised her hand, should she knock? What if he didn't know? Brining her hand back down Megatronia walked slowly away, he was a Prime surely he did not have time for her insignificant questions. Megatronia walked into the main room where a sensor had just begun to sound, "What is that?" Megatronia asked, "Our sensors have just detected energon, probably a decepticons mine." Megatronia walked over to the map that was on the screen, "Yup that's a mine alright, Mine TD137, don't ask me what that means I just know where my father's mines are, well most of them." Silverstorm chuckled, "You know your stuff, I think you caught Ratchet off guard though." Ratchet was stunned for but a minute before calling to Optimus who appeared from the hall, "Autobots Transform and Roll Out!" Megatronia ran alongside of the others, "I want to come; I know those mines I can help." Optimus wanted to say no but couldn't, "You do not have a vehicle mode." Megatronia glared at him, "So what, I don't need it for mining." Optimus nodded his approval as the team left the base. The ground bridge portal opened just above the mine in a wooded area, "I'm getting a strong signal" Bulkhead said holding the scanner, "No duh" Megatronia replied, "This is one of my father bigger mines, the shielding tech within the mine must be down."  
"What's the plan?" Arcee asked, Optimus stood to his full height, " _If we can claim that mine, we will be in supply of energon for a long time."_ Bumblebee bleeped, Optimus nodded "Indeed Bumblebee" Megatronia stood up, "I could get you guys inside, most of the miners have no idea about anything that happens on the in ranks, I could go down and act like it's…an inspection."  
"I do not know, you would be putting yourself at risk"  
"Sir not to be disrespectful but really? I'm one of them I know the questions they ask, I know how the mines operate. I'll be fine." SilverStorm just laughed, "She is persnicky, reminds me of someone?" She said giving Optimus a playful punch. Optimus just shook his head and watched as Megatronia ran toward the mine, "Decepticons!" Team Prime heard her call out, "Prepare for a surprise inspection by Lord Megatrons Daughter Megatronia, the Autobots watched with amazement as the mine guards saluted her and made passage.  
Once inside the mine Megatronia made her way to the computer, Miners stopped and saluted her as she walked past, Megatronia just shook her head, and the poor dimwits didn't know anything. Once she reached the computer Megatronia punched in a series of codes which let out a long screech. The Vehicons miners covered their ears dropping their tools, "What in the pit was that?" One asked when the sound ended, "A distraction" SilverStorm smiled as the team rushed to engage the dazed Vehicons. Megatronia stood at the computer watching the events transpire. "Megatronia behind you!" Arcee hollered to the femme, without second thought Megatronia whipped around her blades drawn, driving them through the very spark of the Vehicon behind her. Megatronia eyes widen in horror as the 'cons energon began to flow down her blade onto her arm. "Traitor" was the last spoken word of the con before falling to the ground. Megatronia stood over the body breathing heavily, she had killed him, looking at her blades and the energon dousing them a cold shiver ran through her body, she was a murderer like her father. She couldn't move, a wave of guilt rushed over her.  
Optimus looked around as the last Vehicon was taken down, "Autobots recon the mine and take whatever energon you can." The Autobots all nodded running off in different directions. Optimus's gaze fell on Megatronia, she was shaking, her blades were still drawn, something was wrong. Optimus slowly walked over to her calling her name to make her aware of his presence. Megatronia heard her name being called but couldn't move, remorse had planted her where she was. Optimus was now next to the shaking femme, "Megatronia are you alright?" Megatronia slowly shook her head, "I…I kil…killed him." Optimus cocked his head in confusion, "Indeed he would have killed you." Megatronia shook her head again, "But..ive..ive never killed anyone before, not in real life, just in simulation." Optimus sighed inwardly, he understood, killing was not easy, especially for one who had never done it. Optimus turned the femme to face him, "Megatronia, this is war. Death is unfortunately part of war, I understand how difficult it can be to take a life of another. But know this; terminating that Vehicon does not make you like your father. You were only defending yourself, Megatron kills for the pleasure of the act, you killed for self-defense. " Megatronia let the words seep in, the Prime spoke with such a gently tone, he wasn't angry at her, he was trying to help her. Megatronia nodded, tears threatened to spill, "I don't know how you all do it? I could never get used to killing, will this feeling of regret and guilt ever stop?" Optimus looked at her pain filled his eyes for but a moment before it was gone, "No, the burden will become easier to bear but it never completely vanishes." Megatronia lowered her head, "Im not like him" she whispered, "im not like him" Optimus silently stood behind her, what could he say, before he could think of anything the other returned with mining carts loaded with energon. "Good Work Autobots let us return to base, come Megatronia." Megatronia breathed heavily, "No." She stated with force, "Optimus turned to look at her, "I'm Sorry?" Megatronia turned around to face the Prime, "No!" she stated again, "I want to know what your hiding from me! I know you know information about my mother! I need to know!" Optimus stared at her, her words were said with such force and meaning, "Now is not the time perhaps whe…."  
"NO! Either you tell me here and now or I will find out by my own methods. I need to know about her! It will answer all of my questions! Don't you get it? I just killed someone; I have never killed before I can't bear this pain! I won't end up like him; I need to know about her!" Tears still stung at her eyes, why wouldn't he tell her it was her right to know. Optimus glanced to his team and gestured them to go, the others nodded and headed through the vortex. "I do not know if you are ready to hear what I am about to speak, but if you insist upon knowing then I cannot withhold that information from you." Megatronia nodded. "I want to know" she spoke calmly. "Do you know of your mother's name?" Megatronia nodded, "That is the only thing of her that I remember besides her voice." Optimus continued, "SteelRose was…" Optimus paused looking into the eyes of the young femme that stood before him, she was not much older than Bumblebee and that feeling of need to protect her washed over him, "SteelRose was killed, killed trying to save you." Megatronias eyes widened, "I was told she was killed in combat when I was just a sparkling." Optimus shook his head, "Megatron ordered the termination of your mother, she was trying to get you to Autobot forces in hopes that we could keep you from Megatrons hands." Megatronia began to shake, not from fear or remorse this time but from hate, "Your saying that if it wasn't for me my mother would be alive?" Optimus looked to the femme, "That I do not know, your mother and Megatron were married before the war began. SteelRose had always thought the ways of the Autobots was the correct path."  
"Then why did she stay with my father?"  
"Because despite his tyranny and destructive nature, SteelRose loved Megatron, But when you were brought into this world your mother did not want you to be raised in the ways of the decepticons, she wanted you to be brought up in our ways. She did not wish destruction to be instilled in you, your mother valued all life. When she tried to save you, Megatron ordered that she be killed; in doing so you would be raised in the ways of the decepticons and eventually become his heiress. But it is evident that your mother lives within you, for you are much like her. Your value and concern of life and your caring spark are indeed from your mother." Optimus kept silent, he could see his words processing in Megatronias mind. After moments of silence Megatronia spoke, "So you're saying that my mother died to protect me? And that my father is responsible for her death?"  
"You are not to blame for your mother's death young one" Megatronia clenched her hands, "No but I know who is." She mumbled under her breath before running toward the exit of the cave, it took a second for Optimus to realize what had happened before running after her, "Megatronia where are you going?" He shouted, Megatronia yelled over her shoulder, "To punish the one responsible for my mothers death, and make him pay!"  
"That will not be necessary." A voice from the sky hollered down, Megatron transformed as he landed, causing a dust cloud to rise. "I am here." Megatronia stared wide eyed at the mech before her, "You're a monster" she shouted before running to engage him. Megatron merely laughed and gladly retaliated. Optimus made it to the opening to see the two bots in a fight, "Megatron stop this!" He hollered. Megatron grabbed Megatronia by the shoulders and whipped her to the ground, "Stay out of this Prime it is not your fight to be concern with." Optimus stepped forward, "I cannot allow you to destroy your own daughter Megatron." Megatronia rose to a standing position, "No Optimus he is mine! Ill kill you for killing my mother!" Megatron let out a loud laughing roar as Megatronia lunged for him again, easily dodging the attack he sent her flying into Optimus causing the both of them to fall. "You are quick to forget daughter, I taught you everything you know, though I have taught you everything I know!" Optimus was the first to rise helping Megatronia to her feet. "Megatronia this is foolish you will not defeat him. He is far to powerful." Megatronia shot Optimus a glare, "You are not your father, killing is not the way." Megatronia stood watching her father slowly walk toward them, an evil grin creased his face, "What should I do?" she whispered to the Prime, Optimus glared at Megatron, "Retreat and call for a bridge, I shall cover you." Optimus stepped in front of her, "Go!" he yelled before running toward Megatron. Megatron let out a battle cry as he charged toward Optimus, "So daughter you hide behind others and let them fight your fights?" Optimus swung his blades, "Megatronia do not listen to his words, go now!" Megatronia turned to go as the sound of the two leaders fighting echoed throughout the cave, "Coward!" Megatron yelled at her, Megatronia drew her blades, no she would not let Optimus fight for her, she would fight herself. "I am no coward" she turned around, "I am vengeance." Megatronia ran toward the two.  
Optimus heard Megatronia and saw her running toward them, why would she not listen. "Megatronia I told you to retreat." Megatronia lunged at Megatron with the combined force of her and the Prime Megatron was sent flying backwards, "I fight my own battle Optimus, especially when it involves him."  
"Megatron is too strong for you he will…"  
"Optimus!" Megatronia interrupted, "I will fight and nothing you can say will stop me!" Optimus narrowed his eyes at her to which she simply looked toward Megatron coming back to retaliate. "Ratchet, we need a ground bridge!" Optimus spoke into his comlink, a whirling vortex opened behind them as Optimus grabbed Megatronia, picking her up and running toward the bridge, "NO!" she shouted, Megatron roared and fired off one last blast before Optimus and Megatronia vanished into the portal. Megatron sneered, "You are more like me then you think." Megatron took to the skies with an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus ran through the portal, placing Megatronia down once they reached inside. "Why did you do that!" she shouted "I could have took him!" Optimus looked at her with a stern expression, "because you…you" Optimus's vision began to blur as pain shot through him. Ratchet ran over to the now swaying Prime, "Optimus what's wrong?" Ratchet didn't need to wait for an answer; the last blast shot by Megatron had caught Optimus in the side. Energon was beginning to leak down his hip, Optimus swayed, his vision was so blurred he couldn't make out the bots in front of him, Ratchets words were garbled, "Bulkhead Bumblebee here now!" Optimus felt his legs give out beneath him but was caught on either side by Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Megatronia gasped, "That looks bad" she whispered, with her hand over her mouth, Arcee just looked at her and icy glare came over her face. "What happened out there?"

Megatronia stood back behind everyone, Ratchet was working quickly while the others stood around the injured Prime. Megatronia thoughts ran, it's all my fault if I would have just listened he wouldn't be hurt. Ratchet finally stopped sighing heavily when he did. "Optimus is stable for the moment but I've had to induce stasis. He's lost a lot of energon and that dark energon blast isn't helping the matter. It will be a bit of time before his body is able to produce enough normal energon to counteract the dark matter." Everyone turned their gaze to the sleeping Prime, Megatronia looked around the room to all of the them, their faces all showed with sadness and concern even the humans. Megatronias spark ached, slowly backing away as to not draw attention she retreated the exit door of the silo. Looking up at the stars Megatronia spoke into the night air, "Mom if you can hear me, help me." SilverStorm had to get some air seeing her brother in this state never sat well with her, SilverStorm walked outside to see Megatronia out there as well, "She hears you." SilverStorm startled Megatronia, "Im sorry I did not mean to frighten you." Megatronia shrugged, "Its ok, after what I did to your brother you have every right." SilverStorm frowned, "Megatron was the one who shot him, Megatronia, I do not blame you for the injury of my brother, nor does anyone else." Megatronia sighed turning her head back to the stars, SilverStorm stretched out her wings, a good night flight always gave her a sense of peace perhaps it could help Megatronia too. "Would you like to take a flight?" Megatronia spun around, "A flight?" SilverStorm fluttered her wings, "I thought Autobots didn't fly?"  
"They don't; only I do. It's because of my power given to me by Primus; I'm an energon wielder so when he gave me my power I also got these wings. " Megatronia nodded in understanding, "Where to?"  
"I figure you need a vehicle mode and while we are at a waiting point let's get you a mode." Megatronia smiled as SilverStorm lifted her into the air, they flew over Jasper, Nevada and toward Las Vegas,"where are we goin?" Megatronia asked, SilverStorm smiled, "You are about to see the different designs of machines that humans can make." Megatronia gazed over the metal below her as SilverStorm gently landed in what appeared to be a parking lot full of shiny cars and trucks. "Just pick and scan" SilverStorm instructed, Megatronia walked through the vehicles, "pick any?" SilverStorm nodded, Megatronia looked for a few more minutes before deciding on a little S10 Chevy pickup. Beams shot from her eyes scanning the truck, she turned to SilverStorm as the schematics of the truck downloaded. "Im gonna try it." SilverStorm nodded as Megatronia went to transform, A little silver S10 appeared in front of her. "Nice choice!" SilverStorm smiled before transforming into a Blue 99' Chevy suburban, "I like yours too" Megatronia commented, "Then lets head for home." SilverStorm announced.

Megatronia stared down at the now sleeping peacefully Prime, his vitals had leveled out and Ratchet had said he would pull through just fine. The old medic was sitting next to the Prime reading a data pad but Megatronia caught him causally glancing at her. "what should I do?" she whispered to the medic, Ratchet looked up, "Im sorry?"  
"What should I do? I want to be the femme my mother envisioned but this hatred for my father is so strong, strong enough that I want him dead and it nearly costed Optimus his life." Megatronia stared down at the floor, "Will I always be defined by who my father is? Is it in my nature, this hatred?" The normally hard medic's eyes softened, he could see and hear the pain in this young femmes voice. Ratchet searched for the words to say but couldn't find them, "You are defined by you Megatronia, no one else, not even your father can tell you who you are and who you are meant to be." Both Megatronia and Ratchet looked over to the med bed that contained the Prime; he was awake and had a small smile on his face. Megatronia smiled slightly back, "You heard all that?" Optimus nodded, "You need to let Megatron go, Megatronia. You will not be able to move on in life if you are consistently worrying about how your father will view you, and what he has done in the past." Megatronia let the words sink in, "I just don't know if I can do that, he killed no murdered my mother all because of me." Optimus reached up and laid a hand on Megatronia's arm, "Letting go of the past is hard, revenge will not bring back those we have lost." Megatronia nodded, "Thank you Optimus, I think I'll head to bed now and think over what you have said."

"Marvella….Marvella" A voice called from the white haze Megatronia wondered through, who the scrap was Marvella? Megatronia turned around at the sound of the voice behind her, "Marvella." Jumping back Megatronia drew her swords, "Who are you? Where have you taken me?" The femme before her stood still she had a sweet smile and sparkling soft eyes, her body was slim in build and white paint colored her. Megatronia stared at her she looked familiar but she could figure it out, "You do not recognize me my dear?" That voice? It couldn't be, Megatronia straighten herself, putting away her blades, "Mom?" The femme nodded stretching out her arms, Megatronia ran for them, "Ive missed you so much! Ive need you!" she hung onto her mother, tears slowly dripping down her face, SteelRose stroked Megatronias helm, "I am always there for you even when you can't see me. I have been with you every step you have taken." Megatronia looked up into her mother's eyes, "It's not the same, you have no idea what Megatrons done. He murdered you mom! I grew up my whole life living a lie that you died in combat, that the Autobots killed you because you were my father's wife, and…wait who were you calling when I entered this…this..haze?" SteelRose smiled, "I was calling you my Marvella." Megatronias eyes widened "But my name is Megatronia"  
"Your father renamed you after I joined the allspark, your birth name however was Marvella, it means my miracle." Megatronia shook her head in confusion, "and yet another lie I've lived because of my father." SteelRose walked toward her daughter taking her hand and looking her straight in the eyes, "My daughter, though your father is evil I wish to ask of you to forgive him if for only one thing, me." Megatronia shook her head, "why should i?"  
"Because it is the right thing to do, I want you to become the femme of grace and strength I always knew you would become but you cannot become that until you release these feelings of revenge for me. Live your life, _your_ , life not your fathers, live yours. " Megatronia stared at her mother, "You said my name is Marvella?" SteelRose nodded her head, Megatronia took a deep breath with tears glistening her eyes, "Very well, then by the allspark I swear to you mom, I shall help the Autobots in their fight, I will not seek vengeance upon my father, and I will try to honor your life with my own and become the femme you see me to be." Megatronia hugged SteelRose tightly, "from now on I will be known as Marvella" SteelRose released Marvella and began to walked backwards her hands slowly sliding out of Marvellas, "You are stronger for the choices you make, I will always be by your side, I'm here." Marvella awoke with a jolt, "It was a dream." She shook her head sadly, but a new will for life aroused within her. "I will remember your legacy mom, I will live for tomorrow not for yesterday." She whispered into the darkness, a draft of wind gently breezed through the room, Marvella looked around, no wind could have possibly…mom. Marvella smiled, rising to start a new day and a new life.


End file.
